<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>灰与白 7-9 by MW0211</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154919">灰与白 7-9</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW0211/pseuds/MW0211'>MW0211</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW0211/pseuds/MW0211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>灰与白 7-9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>灰与白 07-09<br/>*挑战一下自我搞一个稍微有点严肃的，讲述善良的人游离在黑色地带的故事。<br/>*感谢阅读，啰里吧嗦OOC文风预警，保证基本逻辑但不要过于较真，不喜欢请悄悄喷我呜呜呜呜。<br/>*AU背景切勿上升真人。本章之后的一些人物为原创。</p><p> </p><p>07<br/>在恋人家中和正义小战士小眼瞪大眼对康涩琪来说不是什么美好体验，尤其是孙胜完还在离她们好几步远的厨房里泡茶。唯一的调和剂不在就直接导致了她和朴秀荣之间的气氛有些剑拔弩张——朴秀荣是气闷她作为孙胜完的妹妹竟然一点都不知道她姐谈了女朋友；康涩琪则是老鼠怕猫的天性使然，脸上带着得体的微笑已经是她所能做出的最大的努力——尽管沙发侧边的皮面已经快被她扣烂了。</p><p>因此专属于情报分部的电话铃声响起来那一刻康涩琪差点控制不住自己脸上的表情，她的最后一丝冷静被用于维持脸上的微笑，然后她拿出手机装模作样的看了一眼，抱歉的对朴秀荣说：“不好意思，是工作电话。”没等朴秀荣回答便飞速跑到门外。</p><p>“咦，她干嘛去呢？”孙胜完刚好端着茶从厨房出来，只来得及看见康涩琪蹿出去的背影。</p><p>“说是工作电话，出去接电话去了吧。”朴秀荣无意间瞟到墙上的挂钟，皱起眉，“她是做什么的？十点多了还有工作？”</p><p>“画家么，这些方面总是和常人不太一样的。”孙胜完对这一点见怪不怪，平常和康涩琪出去约会也经常有工作电话打来找她的小画家，更夸张的一次两人午夜场电影看了一半康涩琪就出去接电话了。朴秀荣接过她递过来的茶，嘟囔着“画家的甲方都这么变态吗......”一边啜了一口，然后就被苦的整张脸都皱了起来。孙胜完见状连忙道歉：“给错了！这一杯是我的！”</p><p>“胜完姐姐你都不觉得苦吗！”</p><p>“明明是秀荣太小孩子口味了嘛。”</p><p>“？我看你是在挑战我朴酒荣的尊严。”</p><p> </p><p>“艺琳？我让你查的已经查出来了吗？”康涩琪出去后没有立刻接起电话，她转身上了天台，确认周边没人后才给金艺琳打了回去。</p><p>“我追踪了胜完姐的爸爸那个公司的通讯网，涩琪姐姐你猜猜他们公司的执行总裁最近和谁联络了？”金艺琳转着椅子吹了声口哨，“给你个提示，东城的‘花店’又开张了。”</p><p>“老十三的人？”</p><p>“Bingo~”金艺琳那边又开始啪嗒啪嗒敲键盘，“老十三之前约过你，想和你谈请康家的人守他的破园子的事儿，被姐姐你拒绝了——我猜他原本是想对胜完姐下手，但姐姐你一直守在胜完姐身边让老十三找不到机会，这才让他把主意打到了胜完姐的爸爸身上。”</p><p>“不过呢，他又没对孙叔叔下狠手，只是往孙叔叔头上盖了口贪污的锅，虽然金额大，可再怎么样也就是关上几年——”</p><p>康涩琪脸上没什么表情，她走到天台边缘看着高楼大厦的灯在一片黑暗中闪烁：“所以这件事他的最终目的就是想让我吃瘪。”</p><p>“是的，他知道捍不动康家这棵大树，但又咽不下这口气，这不，千方百计的想让姐姐你尝尝厉害。”</p><p>康涩琪没有说话，她想起来和胜完一起去重温《爱在黎明破晓前》的那个晚上，她费了很大劲才找到重映这部电影的小影院，可看到一半的时候来了“工作电话”，她迫于无奈只好出去接，电话那头的自大男人却令她作呕。</p><p>康家绝不和“种花人”打交道是业内所有人心知肚明的老规矩，暴发户一向心高气傲，隔着电话康涩琪都想象的到那男人怄气指使的嘴脸，仿佛给了她天大的恩惠似的告诉她自己要用康家人看守他的破园子，竟然还让康涩琪分给他几块康家在S市的地盘方便他“卖花”。康涩琪那会儿都被气笑了，一口回绝了老十三便挂断电话，回去影厅的路上还在反思自己为什么要浪费和孙胜完约会的宝贵时间来接这个电话。</p><p>之后老十三觉得她年纪轻没把她的拒绝放在眼里，私下竟然未经康涩琪的允许偷偷地在S市康家管理的东城区的夜店里偷偷“卖花”，被康家人逮着了两次，都只是打了一顿作为警告，老十三现在大概是看康涩琪没对自己的人下狠手，以为康涩琪忌惮他，不仅重新让他的人开始在东城区“卖花”，还狗胆包天的对孙胜完的爸爸下手。</p><p>豹子会在亲密的人面前收起利爪露出柔软的肉垫，可也会在领地被侵犯时随时准备好冲上去撕破敌人的喉咙。在她沉默的这段时间金艺琳也停下了敲键盘的手，最后是康涩琪的声音打破了两端的安静：</p><p>“艺琳啊，通知一下星伊姐姐，让她今晚回趟宅子。”</p><p> </p><p>康涩琪回去时孙胜完正靠在朴秀荣肩头打盹，听见声音抬头一看是她，就揉着眼睛一边说你回来了，一边端起茶杯站起来准备去把变凉的茶换掉。康涩琪快步走过来握住她的手：“没事的，我不渴，抱歉，工作上的事情耽误的有点久。”</p><p>孙胜完摇摇头，下意识就想往她怀里钻，直到朴秀荣咳嗽了一声才一个激灵，红着脸在沙发上坐好。</p><p>康涩琪虽然在金艺琳那边已经知道了发生了什么事，心里也有了解决的办法，但她还是装出一副什么都不知道的模样问孙胜完到底是发生了什么事，还没等孙胜完开口心急的朴秀荣便跟说RAP似的把孙父的事给康涩琪说了一遍。康涩琪听完点点头，看到孙胜完捂着嘴打起了哈欠，便沉思了一下，柔声问她要不要先去睡觉。</p><p>“可是留你和秀荣不太——”</p><p>“没事的。”康涩琪抢先说道，“而且我记得你明天不是还有早课吗，这会儿先去休息，交给我和秀荣就好。”她给朴秀荣使了个眼色，后者心领神会，立刻帮腔：“姐姐你去休息吧，我和涩琪姐姐没问题的。”</p><p>孙胜完很不放心地盯着康涩琪刚来时还气的头顶冒烟恨不得和对方打一架这会儿又笑的无比乖巧的朴秀荣，实在是不忍心把自己的善良小熊单独留下独自面对变脸比翻书还快的朴警官。</p><p>指不定要被朴秀荣怎么欺负呢。</p><p>孙胜完幻想了一下康涩琪被朴秀荣欺负的泪眼涟涟的可怜模样就觉得于心不忍，摇头的动作十分坚决：“不行，我不睡。”</p><p>康涩琪的肚子适时的叫了一声缓解掉僵住的气氛，孙胜完有些无奈，然后想起三人今天都没怎么吃东西，便拎起康涩琪带来的已经凉掉的炒年糕说去厨房热一热，康涩琪这才舒了口气，盯着孙胜完的背影直到对方关上厨房门后，扭过头对朴秀荣说：“这件事我来解决就好，你那边就不要管了。”</p><p>朴秀荣满头问号，还没等她开口康涩琪便又接着说：“这件事来的蹊跷，还是在Y城，你身为警察不方便，官官相护这个道理你总得明白。我之前在Y市办画展时认识过一些人能帮上忙，所以我明天会去一趟Y市。”她看了一眼厨房的方向，方才冷静分析的强势形象瞬间消失不见，她有些小心翼翼的开口：“但是胜完那边请帮我瞒一下，我......呃......在查出来是谁做的手脚之前我不想让她暴露在危险中。”</p><p>朴秀荣沉思半晌，答应了她：“我姐那边我会告诉她你去Y市是去出差的，你自己也记得告诉她。”</p><p>“当然。”康涩琪点点头，“谢谢你。”</p><p>“为了胜完姐姐而已，虽然胜完姐姐说了你是她女朋友，但我这一关你还没过呢。”朴秀荣起身准备去厨房帮忙，不忘瞪一眼康涩琪：“让她伤心的话就等着挨揍吧！”</p><p>“但还是谢谢你，今晚你来了之后胜完姐姐看起来安心了很多。”朴秀荣小声嘟囔的这一句并没有逃过康涩琪的耳朵，她吃惊地看向朴秀荣——小警察依靠长腿优势已经蹿进了厨房，只来得及看见对方掩藏在长发下变红的耳朵。</p><p>“看起来凶凶的，意外的却是个善良温柔的孩子。”康涩琪念叨着，摸着后脑勺笑了起来，“果然是胜完的妹妹呀。”</p><p>“不过她刚刚是不是说，胜完说我是她女朋友......？”</p><p>小康家主的表情变得五味陈杂，这时才反应过来自己胎死腹中被恋人抢先了的告白。</p><p>一点都不浪漫啊孙胜完！！！</p><p> </p><p>08<br/>*本章金艺琳视角</p><p>一般来说，像老十三这样自大蠢钝的货色康涩琪一般连个白眼都懒得给他，更别提亲自动手了。不过事情一旦涉及到了孙胜完，我这位姐姐就变得格外小心，不仅拖上了能打的文星伊，把不能打的我也从电脑游戏前拽走塞进车里一同“出差”。</p><p>“再打死一个我就能吃到鸡了！”我踢了康涩琪好几脚，十分不满她打扰我打游戏这一恶劣行为，“我又不能打带我去干嘛啊？让我烂在自己的小世界和我的宝贝游戏同生共死好吗！”</p><p>康涩琪揉揉被踹疼的屁股说：“带上你那不是更快点嘛，星伊姐去解决和老十三有来往的那个什么什么总裁，我亲自去收拾老十三。”</p><p>老十三虽然自大，但还是惜命的，需要我去黑掉他宅子里的电脑中枢才能让她掌握老十三的安保分布情况。</p><p>我虽然知道这一点，但被迫出差的郁闷还是让我十分暴躁，我一边坐进后座一边十分嫌弃地推着试图靠过来撒娇的康涩琪的脸：“这次休想涨个工资就打发我！”</p><p>康涩琪闻言立刻不知道从哪儿变出来个新款Switch在我眼前晃了晃，笑而不语。</p><p>“......好吧你赢了。”</p><p> </p><p>S市和Y市相隔不远，开车只需要两个小时。康涩琪回到康宅把我和星伊姐姐都拎上车的时候已经快十二点了，夜黑风高正适合干点见不得人的勾当。尽管如此，但当我听到康涩琪说要烧了老十三的“花园”时我还是发出了可以竞选红丝绒合唱团女高音的尖叫。</p><p>“老十三这么高调的对孙叔叔下手，难保不会有比他胆子还大的对胜完下手。”康涩琪放下捂着耳朵的手，“枪打出头鸟，老十三自己要往康家的枪杆子上撞，就该做好被连窝端的准备。”</p><p>我其实一直都觉得，相比起“黑道家主”这个身份，康涩琪在我面前像个温柔好欺负的姐姐的次数要更多一些，我这是第一次和康涩琪一起“出差”，也是第一次见到康涩琪露出这样带着浓烈杀意却依旧显得游刃有余的笑。</p><p>我想起来跟在康家前任首席情报员身边学习时，对方告诉我最多的一句话——看起来越是温和话少的人越要着重注意，这样的人就像豹子。充满耐心狡猾无比，时时刻刻准备着伺机而动，只等你转身的刹那，他们便会扑上来咬断你的脖子。</p><p>见我沉默，康涩琪大概是以为我害怕了，从口袋中拿出一支棒棒糖递给我，摸摸我的头说不要怕，她会保护好我的——我悄悄翻了个白眼，我当然相信她，从小到大我看过无数次她训练，她是康家当之无愧的家主。</p><p>我抬起头，方才她脸上那副令我害怕的表情已经消失不见，取而代之的还是我看了十几年的熟悉的像小熊一样的笑。</p><p>心中没来由的气闷。我没好气的拆开糖纸把糖塞进嘴里，鼓着脸拿起我的笔电下车。</p><p>在来的路上我就已经弄到了老十三宅邸的通风管道图，我和康涩琪顺着通风管道摸到了控制安保系统的电脑中枢，我完美的完成了我的工作，然后便在放置终端电脑的房间找了个舒服的位置坐下来欣赏康涩琪的表演。</p><p>经过我破解的宅邸就是一座有了地图的儿童模式迷宫，我的电脑连接着中枢的同时也连接着康涩琪外衣上的针孔摄像机，在我的指挥下她顺利地避过了所有巡逻保镖找到了老十三的卧室，然后在门口停了下来，她的声音混着电流声透过耳麦传进我的耳朵。</p><p>“艺琳啊，这附近没有什么危险了吧？”</p><p>虽然不明白她为什么要特意停下来问这个，但我还是尽忠职守地回答了她。然后我便听见她嘿嘿笑了笑说：“那我就把耳麦摘下来啦。”</p><p>我压根来不及阻止她——她摘下耳麦后就闪身进到了隔壁房间，然后打开窗子翻了出去。我在这边气的跳脚骂娘，奇怪她为什么不按照计划中的踹开老十三的卧室房门把他击毙。然后下一秒我住了嘴——我说怎么康涩琪一路上躲过的安保数量不太对，原来这狡诈的老东西把一大部分都转移到他的卧室来了。</p><p>可我还是不太理解她为什么要摘掉耳麦，这样我完全听不到她那边的情况，万一出了差错也没法第一时间做出判断。我努力地透过她肩上的针孔摄像头想获取一些信息，然而能看到的只有充满暴发户品味雕刻着浮夸镂空装饰的窗台。我暗啐一声，开始连接老十三卧室窗台的安保摄像。康涩琪似乎是在等待什么，连带着我都不由自主地屏住呼吸紧张起来。</p><p>光源在我屏住呼吸的第三秒消失了，与此同时我的电脑也成功连上了老十三卧室阳台的摄像头——康涩琪利落地攀住窗台翻了上去——我也瞬间明白了康涩琪要摘下耳麦并且始终让针孔摄像头对着窗台的原因——虽然只有短短的一秒但我也看见了那两具在一众黑衣保镖中纠缠的肉体。</p><p>我一时间有些犯呕，又不得不佩服老十三——毕竟不是谁都能做到身边都是人的情况下还能投入的进行床上运动的。</p><p>摄像中的康涩琪在一众慌乱的保镖中灵活穿梭，目标明确地迅速靠近老十三的床，老十三卧床所在位置恰好是窗台摄像的死角，就在我试图调整摄像头的朝向时，耳麦里便重新有了康涩琪的声音：</p><p>“解决了，走。”</p><p>我迅速拔掉电脑，连接着康涩琪摄像头的页面却漆黑一片，我皱了皱眉，没有多想，按照计划的路线火速跑路。</p><p>坐到车上时我终于放心下来大口喘气，随即后知后觉的打了个冷战——从康涩琪摘下耳麦那一刻到她通知我撤退整个过程刚好整一分钟，冷静地临时改变计划、在窗台耐心等待光源消失，最后迅速利落的解决掉老十三然后撤退的方式简直就像——</p><p>我瞪大眼睛，在这一刻才完全明白了老师的话。</p><p>康涩琪在我之后上车，先打开后座的门把外套脱了下来扔进去，我嗅到一阵浓烈的令人胃里翻江倒海的血腥味，瞬间惊慌失措：</p><p>“你受伤了？！”</p><p>康涩琪无奈地任由我上看看下摸摸：“没有啦......”</p><p>我皱起眉，突然想到那会儿都没有听到枪声，又看看她满是血的外套，不由得再次惊叹面前这个笑的温和憨厚的人的可怕。</p><p>尽管她摘下耳麦的原因还是令我无比无语就是了。</p><p>老十三的宅邸突然蹿出火光，人们惊慌的哭喊和吼叫从里面传出来，康涩琪关上车门递给我个迷你望远镜——老十三“花园”里的花在炽烈的火光中绽放，随即迅速化为灰烬。</p><p>康涩琪抱着双臂，脸上写满了“我做的好吧快来夸我”的得意：“回来的时候顺手就把他的菜园子给烧了。”</p><p>“人家那是花......”我实在懒得去纠正她了，放下电脑窝进副驾驶。今晚过多的体力活动让我精疲力尽，“算了算了，老大说什么就是什么。”</p><p> </p><p>【Notice me<br/>Take my hand<br/>Why are we<br/>Strangers when<br/>Our love is strong？】</p><p>本来在温暖的车载暖气中昏昏欲睡的我听见这首歌一个激灵，利索地伸手换碟切歌，专心开车的康涩琪被我吓了一跳，向我投来一个疑惑的目光。</p><p>“这歌不吉利。”我咕哝一声，康涩琪无奈地轻笑一声摇摇头，没说什么，把注意力重新放到方向盘上。</p><p>我窝在副驾驶里却再无睡意，黑暗里康涩琪的脸在快速穿过的路灯下明灭不定。</p><p>最初听到她恋爱的消息我其实是毫不担心的，她那般豹子一样的人无时无刻都是冷静的，我相信她有自己的分寸。可我现在不确定了，老十三就是个很好的例子。不用多久老十三的“花园”被康家的年轻家主一把火烧的精光、花园的主人也死在康家家主匕首下的消息就会传遍各个势力的消息网。</p><p>豹子露出利爪獠牙仰头吼叫震慑敌人的同时，却也把自己隐藏在皮毛下的脆弱血管暴露了出来。</p><p>车子在我们和星伊姐姐约好的地方停了下来，康涩琪关上车灯，只有仪表盘上的微弱光源照着她的脸。她把发动机熄灭，这下连唯一的光源都消失了，黑暗和沉默压得我几乎透不过气。</p><p>“艺琳啊，尽快放出消息，把人们的视线都集中在‘老十三数次挑衅，被忍无可忍的康家杀一儆百’上面，尽量不要让他们注意到胜完的存在。”</p><p>我张了张嘴，那句“这是不可能的”却怎么都说不出口，康涩琪握住我微微发抖的手，我才发现被车里的暖气烘了这么久她的手还是很凉。</p><p>“不要怕。”我听见她平静的声音。</p><p>“康家和胜完，我都会保护好的。”</p><p>09<br/>从Y市回来后文星伊因为工作缘故要赶回警局打卡值班，康涩琪和她在前座哈欠连连，后座的金艺琳睡得天昏地暗。离警局还有大概半条街的距离时文星伊实在是撑不住了，拍拍康涩琪的肩膀让她停车，然后去便利店买了两个饭团递给康涩琪一个：“吃点东西醒醒神。”</p><p>康涩琪打着哈欠下车，和文星伊齐齐靠在车边蔫头耷脑地重复咀嚼吞咽动作。直到大半个饭团入肚，稍微恢复了点精神的文星伊才想起来什么似的“啊”了一声，两口把剩下的饭团咽下去，扭头对还在细嚼慢咽的康涩琪说：“孙叔叔公司那边我处理好了，估计最近两天就会撤诉。”</p><p>“需要给Y市那边打个招呼，提前放孙叔叔回家吗？”</p><p>“明天吧。”康涩琪慢吞吞地吃着饭团，“不管是撤诉还是放孙叔叔回家，让那边按程序走就行。但还是得打个招呼让他们照顾一下，年纪大了怎么也吃不消看守所的环境。”</p><p>“行。”文星伊点点头，伸了个懒腰，调侃道：“不过好歹也是你老丈人，我还以为你会让提前把人放回家呢。”</p><p>康涩琪拿过她手里的包装纸，和自己手上的揉作一团，眯起眼抛进不远处的垃圾桶：“处理的太快会让胜完那边起疑心的。”她顿了顿，叹口气说：“胜完的妹妹是个警察。”</p><p>“警......警察？”文星伊以为自己听错了，反问了一遍看到康涩琪点头后嘴巴都不自觉的张大了，“哪个区的？”</p><p>“不清楚。等艺琳睡醒了让她查查”康涩琪摇摇头，“我昨晚去胜完家看见她妹妹穿着警服才知道，我也不好问她工作上的事，只知道叫朴秀荣。”</p><p>“朴秀荣？”文星伊重复了一遍，摸着下巴回忆着：“是不是个子挺高的，看着挺凶一小姑娘？”</p><p>康涩琪想起昨晚朴秀荣瞪着自己的样子下意识打了个冷颤，点点头说：“对，是挺凶的。”</p><p>“哎不对啊，星伊姐姐你怎么知道？”</p><p>文星伊没回答，低头按了半天手机调出一张警局的大合照，指着上面的一个人让康涩琪看：“是她吗？”</p><p>康涩琪眯起眼睛盯着照片里那个脸稍微有些圆润的女孩子看了半天，突然就精神了：“对对对就是她！这张照片看着怎么感觉胖点啊？”</p><p>“三年前的照片了，那会儿这孩子刚出警校，现在已经是个副队长了。”文星伊把手机收回去，面色凝重，一字一顿地说：“还是刑侦组的副队长。”</p><p>“康家之前港口那批货，就是她负责的小队在查。”</p><p>康涩琪愣住了，好半天才咧出一个不太好看的笑：“这么巧啊？”</p><p>“这要是个小说的话，作者是不是在搞我？”</p><p>“那可能真的在搞你。”文星伊低低笑了两声，在口袋里摸了半天给自己点上支爆珠。</p><p>她没有抽，两个人各怀心思的看着那支烟缓慢燃烧，薄荷味道的烟雾让文星伊的鼻子有些痒。她吸了吸鼻子，感到指尖些微的灼烫，这才把烟头丢到地上，狠狠地碾了一脚。</p><p>“涩琪啊，不能留着她。”</p><p>“不行呀。”康涩琪脸上带着笑，语气却很坚决，“她是胜完的妹妹。”</p><p>“这孩子不是个善茬！她在局里就是出了名的又倔又难缠。”文星伊大概是急了，语速不自觉的变快，“她当初是以警校第一名毕业的成绩分到局里来的，做了两年的副队长一直转不了正你知道为什么吗？就是因为在案子上太倔了从不懂得变通，不管上面怎么施压暗示她一定要把她负责的案子查到底，所以上面才一直压着她不让她往上晋升，但又因为她确实太过优秀了，上面也没有把她怎么样，反正最后做出来的成绩那些人也能分一杯羹。”</p><p>康涩琪没有说话，文星伊给她思考的时间，蹲在一边抽烟。她们回来时天还没有亮，此刻已经渐渐泛起鱼肚白，竟然还有一缕阳光照在车上。康涩琪站在阴影中，看着那缕阳光不知不觉地将脚迈了出去，突然胳膊被人狠狠拽了一下，同时耳边响起几下刺耳的喇叭声——一辆飞速行驶的车堪堪与她侧身而过。</p><p>“没长眼睛吗！”文星伊将抽的只剩烟头的第四支烟朝着那辆车的方向丢了出去，冒着火星的烟头连那车的尾气都没挨着，在柏油路上滚动几下，就被随后驶来的车轧在车轮下。</p><p>便利店隔壁的早餐店老板打着哈欠挂上营业中的牌子，原本空无一人的街道突然就多了步履匆匆赶着上班的人们，没有被建筑物遮挡的阳光四散而下暖洋洋地照在人们的头顶。康涩琪出神地看着与她纷纷擦肩而过的人们，心想孙胜完这会儿大概也出门上班了吧，太阳也会这样照在她身上吗？被阳光照映着的时候裹在厚厚的抓绒外套里的孙胜完总是看起来毛绒绒的，特别可爱。</p><p>她想着想着又低下头——哪怕是在刚刚的拉扯中她的脚也没有踏进那片被阳光映照的区域。</p><p>康涩琪呆呆地看着自己鞋子边缘上还沾着的老十三“花园”里的泥土，然后深吸口气，随着笑呼出的气体在零下的温度中化成漂亮的白雾。</p><p>“她是胜完的妹妹，不能动她。”康涩琪的语气比方才还要坚定，她抬起手阻止了文星伊还想说的话，补充道：“可以稍微给她使点绊子，但绝对不能动她。”</p><p>她打开车门坐进车内，车窗只开了一小半，文星伊看不清她的表情，只能听见她平静的声音：“我会想办法把星伊姐姐你调到刑侦组，你的来电信息提示我也会设成和其他人不一样的，朴秀荣那边有什么动作一定要第一时间让我知道。”</p><p>她说完后就打开了发动机准备带着后座上睡得已经打起呼噜来的金艺琳回康宅。车窗在下一秒被文星伊扒住，她诧异地降下车窗，文星伊探头进来，低声问她：</p><p>“如果哪一天康家被朴秀荣查到了，你不得不离开孙胜完，你要怎么办？”</p><p>康涩琪愣了一瞬，笑着摇摇头：“星伊姐姐你还没有明白。”</p><p>“从没有过‘我是否离开胜完’这样的选项存在。”</p><p>“选择权一直都在胜完的手中。”</p><p>缓慢爬升的太阳终于舍得多给此处施舍一点阳光，原本只停留在副驾驶上的暖阳渐渐扩大，文星伊也终于得以看清隐藏在康涩琪眼眸深处的疲惫，年轻的家主扭过头，唇边漾起笑意：</p><p>“对于我这样一直身处灰色世界的人来说——”</p><p>“胜完就是我的光啊。”</p><p> </p><p>TBC...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>